


Unexpected Companion

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean wakes up in bed next to someone unexpected…





	Unexpected Companion

Dean woke up feeling something warm and soft under his arm. He smiled, recognizing it as that of a bare woman’s back. He fluttered his eyes open, the back of a patch of blonde hair staring at him. 

His head pounded and he knew he couldn’t remember who this woman was but her hair smelled like honey. He loved when he could smell the shampoo still in a woman’s hair. The sheet was barely covering her ass but he woke up half-hard and was curious if she’d be down for more. Normally he’d expect the woman gone by now or he’d slip out until she got the picture to check out on her own. But the curve of this one’s back, the dip of her tailbone before it curved up over what Dean guessed was a very cute butt…

“Morning beautiful,” said Dean quietly, leaning over, kissing her shoulder. He felt her shift, burying her still unseen face in the pillow. He trailed them down her spine as she shifted some more, waking up now. Dean moved back as she rolled to her side. “How about we-Claire!”

Dean was wide-eyed as he saw the confused young woman staring at him. 

“Loud much?” she said, smiling to herself. “Actually you are kind of loud if I’m thinking about it.”

“Why are you naked in my bed?” asked Dean, shifting back. That’s when he saw the pang of hurt over her face. “Do not tell me-”

“I knew this was going to be a mistake,” said Claire, throwing back the covers and turning away, reaching down to the floor for her underwear and a bra. “I just knew you wouldn’t be able to see me any other way than a kid. Everything you said last night, that was a lie, wasn’t it?”

Dean wasn’t even sure where to begin. He certainly didn’t remember last night or saying anything or even Claire if he was being honest. 

“Hold up kid, what-”

“ _I’m an adult, Dean_. I can screw who I want. Stop calling me kid, douchebag,” said Claire, walking to the other side of the motel room, picking up a pair of jeans.

“Claire,” said Dean. She ignored him as she pulled the denim on. “Claire.”

“What,” she said shortly, throwing her hands up. Dean saw how upset she was and how well she was hiding it. But he needed some answers before she walked out that door.

“I don’t remember anything. Anything Claire. Nothing,” said Dean, Claire crossing her arms over her chest, popping out a hip.

“You were like super drunk. Called me for a ride,” said Claire, she said, dragging her toes back and forth through the carpet. “You’re _real_ chatty about what you want when you’re wasted.”

“Thanks for getting me back here I guess,” said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck. Somehow he got a flash of a memory, of small hands running over that neck not so long ago and he sighed. “Hold up.”

“Later Dean,” said Claire, throwing on her shirt and grabbing her coat. Dean was out of bed and pulling up his boxers, pushing the front door shut just after she opened it. “Oh don’t do the nice guy act. You were drunk, you wanted some, you got some.”

“We had sex last night. I want to know why,” said Dean. “I don’t care how drunk I was. You were a willing participant in all this.”

“Because you’re hot. You’ve got that older guy but still youngish thing going on. God, don’t get all clingy,” said Claire, moving Dean’s arm away from the door.

“What did I say I wanted,” said Dean, planting it down hard. Claire glared at him but rolled her eyes.

“You said, I don’t know, sweet guy crap to make me flustered so you could get me in bed,” said Claire. “Whatever, I’m over it.”

“I’m not,” said Dean. “I don’t do that. Something happened to me and you aren’t telling me the truth.”

“I’m not gonna tell you,” said Claire. Dean took her by the hand and sat down on the edge of the bed, Claire trying to shake him off but sighing. “You got all…weird. Like saying you liked me weird and not in that big brother way I always thought we had going on.”

“What did I say,” said Dean, rubbing circles into the back of Claire’s hand. 

“You said you wished you could be that brave sober,” said Claire. She looked him dead in the eye and Dean suddenly felt like the young one, unsure of how to handle the situation. “Like I said, you were drunk and it’s fine. Just forget this ever happened.”

Some of it was coming back to Dean. The taste of her, the way her skin felt velvety smooth, the curve of her body…that hot, hungry desire that felt strangely safe with her. Dean was doing the math in his head when he realized there was no need. She was an adult. Something happened last time they worked a case, when she was bitten by that wolf. Something he never wanted to admit to himself out loud.

For one, Jody would probably kill him. Claire too if he ever told her the truth. Dean put his head in his hands when he remembered he _did_ tell her. He told her everything last night. That was way too much to put on her, put on anyone really. Yet here she was, still there after those drunken admissions, still choosing to go with him after they were said.

“Claire,” said Dean, reaching for her hand when she stood up. “Stay and we’ll talk about this.”

“Either you were lying when you were drunk or you’re scared and about to start lying now. It’s done Dean. You’re car’s at the bar on sixth. I’ll see you around,” she said, shaking him off. Dean watched her leave, unable to find it in him to go after her.

“We just had to go and fucking tell her we liked her, dumb idiot,” said Dean, falling back in bed, deciding to hide away in the motel room for a while longer.

Two Weeks Later

Claire was quiet, looking like she was trying to hide away in herself which scared the shit out of Dean. Sure, part of her tougher attitude was an act but Claire was a strong person and could hold her own. So the fact that she called him when her hunt went bad, the fact that she wasn’t talking still even though it was settled and done…he knew she shouldn’t be on her own right now.

“Sam’s not here right now,” said Dean, letting Claire look over the bunker, temporarily getting lost in it.

“Why does that matter,” she said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. 

“I was just telling you. Geez,” he said, pressing against the small of her back, leading her into the hall. He stopped at an empty room and opened it up. “You can crash here as long as you need.”

“I’m fine,” said Claire, dropping her bag and pushing him out. “Goodnight.”

She shut the door in his face and Dean sighed, walking to his room at the other end of the hall and slipping inside. It was late and he’d driven a while to go get her, wanting nothing more than to pass out in bed. Dean slipped out of his jeans and into a pair of black sweats, his flannel tossed in his laundry basket, socks balled up and thrown in along with them.

He wandered to the kitchen, threw on a pot of water and dumped in some stove top mac and cheese. It was easy and he was hungry. He didn’t even bother to sit down and eat, just standing next to the half full pot, shoveling spoonful into his mouth as he glanced around at the quiet room.

“Food,” said Dean a minute later, knocking on Claire’s door, putting the bowl down on the ground just in time to see it swing open. He glanced up and her face was soft. She held out her hand and he handed it to her, catching the slight eye roll as she realized what he’d made. She took a spoonful and nodded her head, Dean turning to go.

“Wait,” she said. “Thanks for…getting me.”

“I owed you one,” said Dean. “Kitchen is just down the hall. Leftovers in the fridge if you want more.”

Dean would have walked away, given her some privacy but she was just _staring_ at him with big wide eyes as she ate quickly. Before he knew it, she was done and putting the bowl down on the desk inside. 

“Do you need anything?” asked Dean. She nodded and he waited for her to speak. And waited. And waited and she just stood there, looking up at him like she was waiting for him to do something. “Claire.”

“Can I sleep with you?” she asked. Dean blinked a few times as she shifted on her feet. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Okay,” said Dean, stepping back, leading her down the hall to his room. He knew that feeling, the one after a bad hunt where he needed to feel something up against him to keep him grounded.

Dean watched Claire get in first, settling in beside her, not used to sharing his actual bed with someone. She closed her eyes and curled into his side, burrowing her head against his shoulder. He moved his arm around her without realizing. 

“Claire,” said Dean quietly. She grumbled and he brushed his thumb over her cheek. She tilted her head up to look at him. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“You said you don’t like sleeping alone,” she said. Dean gulped. “You really don’t like letting people take care of you, do you?”

“I like it. It doesn’t mean I deserve it,” said Dean, seeing the eyes staring back up look down. “Claire, you should forget everything I said. You’re young and you can find a way less screwed up guy out there.”

“Have you met me Dean?” asked Claire. “My life’s been screwed up since I was a kid. So has yours. A less screwed up guy isn’t going to understand all of that.”

“We shouldn’t. You need-”

“Grow a pair and tell me the truth. Do you like me or not?” she asked. Dean leaned in and kissed her slowly, remembering that taste, doing his best to not let it fill him up and overwhelm him. After a few seconds he pulled away, searching her face for something to tell him he could have this.

She leaned in this time, more force behind her actions, Dean letting her and practically smiling against her lips.

“I like you too,” she said, pulling back, straddling her legs over his torso.

“Claire,” said Dean, trying not to groan when she kissed along down his jaw. “You have got to be honest with me right now, before we go any further. When I said like, I didn’t mean in the I want to screw you way. I meant-”

“I know what you meant Dean. Relax. I’m not doing this for the sex,” she said. “Even though it was good.”

“Jody’s going to murder me,” said Dean, sliding his hands up Claire’s back.

“No she won’t. We’ll just have to explain it to her,” said Claire, tossing her shirt to the side, pushing Dean’s pants down enough to expose him. “I’m a big girl. I can pick who I want.”

She didn’t have the patience to let Dean take her underwear off and neither did Dean for that matter. He caught her waist and pulled her down next to him, listening to her groan. Dean reached into his nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom and tore it open fast, rolling it over his length.

Claire watched him as he did it, her breaths growing heavier before she got back on his lap, pushed her underwear to the side and sunk down fast.

Dean didn’t know why he thought she’d want something soft and slow but damn he wasn’t going to last if she kept riding him like that. He went to ask her to slow it down but when her eyes met his, he decided he felt too good and to just lay back and enjoy it. There’d be plenty of opportunities to learn every inch, every touch, every thing she liked.

He came first, hot and hard and Claire clenched around him when he did, ripping an honest to God moan from him. She giggled, liking the noise obviously and went a bit faster, chasing her own end, finally coming herself and nearly sending Dean into a second orgasm if he could have had one that soon.

“Was that okay?” she asked, like she thought maybe Dean hadn’t enjoyed himself. He helped her off and discarded the condom in the trash, pulling his pants up and giving her shirt back. 

“That was definitely okay,” said Dean, pulling her into his body the second she was dressed again. She laughed and he kissed her forehead. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? With us being a thing?” asked Claire. Dean only held her tighter, throwing his legs over hers. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Night sweetheart,” he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“Night Dean.”


End file.
